The Next Gen Meets the Chat Room
by Gloo1997
Summary: Hermione gives the Next Gen laptops. What happens on the internet stays on the internet, right? We'll see...
1. Lily's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I only own mt OC, Serenity Parker, who, in this, is James S. P's childhood best friend.**

* * *

><p><em>NotSoSerene (Serenity Parker) has joined the chat<em>

_SiriuslyTheHottestPotter (James S. Potter) has joined the chat_

_QueenOfTheClaws (Rose Weasley) has joined the chat_

_ShadowPotter (Albus S. Potter) has joined the chat_

_SecretKeeper (Scorpius Malfoy) has joined the chat _

_FlowerGoddess (Lily L. Potter) has joined the chat_

**FlowerGoddess: **ALBUS! James was being mean to me!

**NotSoSerene: **James Sirius Potter! What the bludger did you do!

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Nothing!

_***ShadowPotter does not believe that**_

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Nobody asked the Slytherin!

**SecretKeeper: **OI! That's my best mate you're talking too. And Slytherin is not that bad!

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Says the Snake King

**QueenOfTheClaws: **James, stop it! Slytherin isn't as bad as it used to be. Even Professor Longbottom says so.

_***SiriuslyTheHottestPotter mutters**_

**ShadowPotter: **What was he doing to you, Lily?

**FlowerGoddess: **He was teasing me about how I would get sorted into Gryffindor and have no friends because I would still be nice to you. And then he said that if I didn't make the quidditch team, then I would be miserable for the rest of my existence at Hogwarts!

**SecretKeeper: **…

**QueenOfTheClaws: **…

**ShadowPotter: **…

**NotSoSerene: **JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

_***SiriuslyTheHottestPotter hides from his best female friend **_

_***NotSoSerene uses the killing curse on James**_

_***SiriuslyTheHottestPotter dies**_

_***ShadowPotter throws James a funeral**_

_***FlowerGoddess dances on his grave**_

_***SiriuslyTheHottestPotter is offended **_

_***QueenOfTheClaws would like to point out that James is dead; thus, he cannot be offended **_

_***SiriuslyTheHottestPotter would like to point out that Rose just used correct grammar in a chat room **_

_***SecretKeeper would like to point out that everybody has been typing using the '/me' form**_

_***SiriuslyTheHottestPotter enjoys using the '/me' form**_

_***NotSoSerene also enjoys using the '/me' form**_

_***FlowerGoddess wants James to pay**_

_***SiriuslyTheHottestPotter is not scared of Lily**_

_***FlowerGoddess will be right back**_

**SecretKeeper: **Should we be scared?

_MasterOfDisguise (Teddy Lupin) has joined the chat_

**FlowerGoddess: **Back! =)

**MasterOfDisguise: **What's going on here?

**FlowerGoddess: ** Read up, Teddy

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Uh, Teddy, why do you have an ?

**MasterOfDisguise: **You didn't really think Aunt Hermione would buy everyone a laptop without making sure it was safe, did you? She made me an admin for this chatbox

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Why didn't she make me one?

_***SiriuslyTheHottestPotter cries**_

**QueenOfTheClaws: **The dead can't cry *rolls eyes*

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **That doesn't stop Moaning Myrtle *is ghost*

**ShadowPotter: **So does that mean you're gonna share a toilet with her now?

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Shuddup

_***MasterOfDisguise has read up**_

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Uh oh….

_SiriuslyTheHottestPotter has been kicked by MasterOdDisguise_

**FlowerGoddess: **Quick! Before he comes back! I need your help to get him back!

**NotSoSerene: **I could act like one of his crazy obsessed fan girls. It'll scare the crap out of him

**SecretKeeper: **I could spread some not so true secrets about him ;)

**QueenOfTheClaws: ** I could 'help' him with his summer assignments

**ShadowPotter: **I could…do nothing *shrugs*

**FlowerGoddess: **Okay! Thanks everybody (minus Albus)!

**MasterOfDisguise: ** So…clear?

_***FlowerGoddess nods**_

_Messages have been cleared by MasterOfDisguise _

_SiriuslyTheHottestPotter has joined the chat_

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **o.o

**FlowerGoddess: **Hello Jimmy! =D

**NotSoSerene:** Jim Jam! *giggles*

_***SiriuslyTheHottestPotter is siriusly freaked out**_

**MasterOfDisguise: **Well, if I'm not needed anymore….

_MasterOfDisguise (Teddy Lupin) has left the chat_

**FlowerGoddess: **He didn't even say bye!

_***FlowerGoddess sobs dramatically **_

**SecretKeeper: **Calm down, Lils. Teddy's just in the other room.

_***FlowerGoddess stops crying 'oh…right…' and blushes **_

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Why did Teddy clear?

**ShadowPotter: **So, why'd it take you to log back in?

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Oh….right….

_***SiriuslyTheHottestPotter punches Al and makes him bleed**_

_***ShadowPotter is bleeding 'WHY!'**_

_***QueenOfTheClaws is getting tired of this 'later'**_

_QueenOfTheClaws (Rose Weasley) has left the chat _

**NotSoSerene: **Bye Rose!

**NotSoSerene: **fail… -.-

_***NotSoSerene is now bored **_

_***NotSoSerene sits on James' lap**_

_***SiriuslyTheHottestPotter is sat on**_

**FlowerGoddess: **If you guys are going to snog, I'm leaving

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Gross!

**NotSoSerene: **Bye Lily ;)

_*FlowerGoddess (Lily L. Potter) has left the chat_

_***ShadowPotter snickers**_

_***SecretKeeper is smirking **_

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Uh….Serenity?

**NotSoSerene: **yes?

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **What was that about?

**NotSoSerene: **What was what about?

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **THAT. The bye and wink. What was that about? It was kinda creepy o.O

_***NotSoSerene giggles 'what did you want it to be about?' and plays with the collar of James' shirt**_

_***SecretKeeper is laughing his arse off**_

_***ShadowPotter is doing the same**_

_***SiriuslyTheHottestPotter is extremely uncomfortable**_

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Uh….mum's calling….I have to go…bye!

_SiriuslyTheHottestPotter (James S. Potter) has left the chat_

_***NotSoSerene is rolling on the floor laughing her fucking arse off**_

**SecretKeeper: **You are too good

**ShadowPotter: **If I hadn't known that you were acting, I would've thought that was for real. Anyway, James wants to play quidditch. I'll see you later

_ShadowPotter (Albus S. Potter) has left the chat_

**SecretKeeper: **You're acting is so good it's scary, Ren. Anyway, it's time for dinner. Talk to you tomorrow

_SecretKeeper (Scorpius Malfoy) has left the chat_

**NotSoSerene: **Yeah…acting…

_***NotSoSerene sighs in frustration and screams**_

**NotSoSerene: **I feel better =)

_NotSoSerene (Serenity Parker) has left the chat_

_LivingInTheShadows (unknown) has joined the chat_

**LivingInTheShadows: **Wait, Serenity _actually_ likes James? Whoa…

_Messages have been cleared by LivingInTheShadows _

**LivingInTheShadows: **There you go, Ren. Now nobody will know….

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Dirty Minds

**DISCLAIMER- Me: I do NOT (not) own the Next Generation :D**

**Albus Potter: *clears throat***

**Me: Fiiiine. I do NOT own the Next Gen :(**

**Albus Potter: Much better :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: 1- Thankles for the reviews! :D 2- I changed the title for a reason. Not entirely sure if I'm g<strong>onna follow through with that, but whatever. 3- I forgot that the at sign doesn't show up on FF, so I underlined the names of the admins. Got it? Get it? Good! ^^<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>MasterOfDisguise (Teddy Lupin) has joined the chat<em>

_AphroditeIncarnate (Victoire Weasley) has joined the chat_

_StickInTheMudsSuck (Fred Weasley II) has joined the chat_

_TheInnerBeauty (Dominique Weasley) has joined the chat_

**TheInnerBeauty: **Really, Vic? Really?

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **What?

**TheInnerBeauty: **AphroditeIncarnate? Are you serious? How self-absorbed can you get?

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **Teddy doesn't mind it. Right, Teddy?

**MasterOfDisguise:**Please don't drag me into this.

**StickInTheMudsSuck: **Wrong answer dude…

_***StickInTheMudsSuck backs away slowly **_

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **I'm choosing to ignore that…

**TheInnerBeauty: **I wouldn't have a problem with it if you didn't hog the bathroom in the morning

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **If you woke up earluier, Don, there wouldn't be a problem.

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **Do,*

**AphroditeIncarnate:** Dom**

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **erlier***

**AphroditeIncarnate****:** EARLIER****

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **MERLIN!

**StickInTheMudsSuck: **Hey, Vic. How many blonds does it take to screw in a light bulb?

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **Not this again

**MasterOfDisguise****: **How many, Fred?

**AphroditeIncarnate****:** Teddy… *growls*

**MasterOfDisguise:**Why is it that I don't feel threatened when she growls?

**TheInnerBeauty: **It's because A) she's your gf, B) it turns you on, and C) you'd probably punish her later if she did anything ;)

**MasterOfDisguise****: **DIRTY MIND ALERT!

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **I know a test to see if you have a dirty mind =]

**StickInTheMudsSuck: **Hey! You guys are ignoring my joke!

**StickInTheMudsSuck: **The answer is 3. 1 to hold the light bulb, 1 to turn the blond who's holding the bulb in circles, and 1 to catch the dizzy blonds.

**TheInnerBeauty: **Not your best material, dude.

**StickInTheMudsSuck: **Awww =(

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **ANYWAY….time for the dirty mind test!

**AphroditeIncarnate****:** Tell me what you read: kidsexchange; penisland

**MasterOfDisguise****: **THAT'S SICK! EW!

**TheInnerBeauty: **WTF, VIC!

**StickInTheMudsSuck: **Am I the only one who has a clean mind? That clearly says 'kids exchange' and 'pen island' =)

_***AphroditeIncarnate can not believe that FRED has a clean mind and TEDDY and DOM don't**_

**StickInTheMudsSuck: **Actually, I have a dirty mind. I just read both versions ;)

**AphroditeIncarnate****:** That explains it

_NotSoSerene (Serenity Parker) has joined the chat_

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **REN! SAVE ME FROM THE DIRTY MINDED PEOPLE!

**NotSoSerene: **o.o

**MasterOfDisguise****: **C'mon, Vic. You know you like my dirty mind ;)

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **So what if I do?

**NotSoSerene: ** O.O

**NotSoSerene: **WARNING: TEDDY AND VIC ARE IN THE SAME CAT ROOM TOGETHER! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

**NotSoSerene: **Chst*

**NotSoSerene: **Chat**

**NotSoSerene: **I do NOT fail!

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **Suuuure you don't *rolls eyes*

**NotSoSerene: **I don't! =[

**TheInnerBeauty: **Sorry, hun, but ya kinda do.

**StickInTheMudsSuck: **Don't worry, Ren, I'll be sure to tell everyone that you fail ^_^

**NotSoSerene: **And I'll be sure to tell Molly you based your screen name after her ^_^

**StickInTheMudsSuck: **NOOOOO!

_StickInTheMudsSuck (Fred Weasley II) has left the chat_

_TheProdigy (Fred Weasley II) has joined the chat_

**TheProdigy: **THERE! Now she'll never know that =]

**TheProdigy: **Uh oh…what…wait…OW!

**TheProdigy: **ugt8uwtdgn82jmy42 b447nmt6r5 nb85 754n83t5mdn 54r3ct54 8rndt34 2 trnfcrbg

**AphroditeIncarnate****: **…

**TheProdigy: **Ren, you are EVIL

**NotSoSerene: **Thank ya ;)

**AphroditeIncarnate****:** What's he talking about?

**MasterOfDisguise****: **I taught her how to use the 'print screen' button :D

**AphroditeIncarnate****:** What does that do?

**TheInnerBeauty: **Basically, it freezes an image of the screen that you can print out later

**NotSoSerene: **I printed out the screen when he implied that his screen name was about Molly and showed it to her ^_^

**AphroditeIncarnate****:** Truly evil =]

**NotSoSerene: **Thank you ;)

**TheProdigy: **I don't need this abuse….

_TheProdigy (Fred Weasley II) has left the chat_

**AphroditeIncarnate: ** baby….

**MasterOfDisguise: **I have to go =(

**AphroditeIncarnate: **Sadness :'(

**TheInnerBeauty: **I have to go to. I promised Lily I would take her to that new café in Diagon Alley. Bye!

_TheInnerBeauty (Dominique Weasley) has left the chat_

**NotSoSerene: **BYE!

**NotSoSerene: **Fail…. -.-

**MasterOfDisguise: **Bye guys! Love ya, Vic! Ren….don't hurt my girlfriend!

**AphroditeIncarnate: **Bye! Love you too!

**NotSoSerene: **I resent that

_MasterOfDisguise (Teddy Lupin) has left the chat_

**AphroditeIncarnate:** So….

**NotSoSerene: **so…

_***AphroditeIncarnate raises an eyebrow at Serenity**_

_***NotSoSerene is so confused**_

**AphroditeIncarnate: **A little birdy told me that you love James! :D

**NotSoSerene: **WHOA! Where did you hear that?

**AphroditeIncarnate: **It's true, isn't it?

**NotSoSerene: **No. I'm only ACTING to be in love with him as part of Lily's revenge

**AphroditeIncarnate:**Well, for the sake of confidentiality, I will only tell you the screen name of the birdy: LivingInTheShadows

_***NotSoSerene is going to hurt LivingInTheShadows**_

**AphroditeIncarnate:** Because it's true?

**NotSoSerene: **NO!

**AphroditeIncarnate:** Suure *rolls eyes*

_Messages have been cleared by AphroditeIncarnate_

**AphroditeIncarnate:** I have to go now. Ta ta!

_AphroditeIncarnate (Victoire Weasley) has left the chat_

**NotSoSerene: **Maybe this chat room wasn't such a good idea….

_NotSoSerene (Serenity Parker) has left the chat_


	3. IAmNotAPumpkin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the internet, nor do I own Harrt Potter. The only thing I own are my OC's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm introducing a new OC. Her name is Thalia. She's one of my RP charries on<strong>

_**www. hogwarts- nextgen. forumotion. com**_

**(remove the spaces). **

**Uh…I guess that's it. And, if **_EmilyLupin77_ **is reading this, I really couldn't resist bringing her into this.**

* * *

><p><em>FlowerGoddess (Lily Luna Potter) has joined the chat.<em>

**FlowerGoddess: **I'm alone….

**FlowerGoddess: **Lonely….

**FlowerGoddess: **-'Cuz she's with him-

**FlowerGoddess: **-I'm still hurting-

**FlowerGoddess: **-Try to pretend but it's not working-

_NotSoSerene (Serenity Parker) has joined the chat._

**NotSoSerene: **-I just wanna be where they are-

_***NotSoSerene loves that song**_

**FlowerGoddess: **You know Megan Nicole?

**NotSoSerene: **Duh. I _have_ been on Youtube (:

**FlowerGoddess: **How do you do that?

**NotSoSerene: **Do what? _This?_

**FlowerGoddess:** Yes! How do you do that?

**NotSoSerene: **Just type [i] then write whatever you want italicized, and then write [/i]

**FlowerGoddess: **_Test_

**FlowerGoddess: **YAY! :D

_TheProdigy (Fred Weasley II) has joined the chat_

**TheProdigy: **Guess what!

**NotSoSerene: **You singed off your eyebrows?

**FlowerGoddess: **James dared you to eat your mum's knickers?

**TheProdigy: **….

**NotSoSerene: **…

**TheProdigy: **Nooooo…I convinced Thalia to join the chat! Isn't that great?

**NotSoSerene: **Thalia Longbottom? Our friend that you're not-so-secretly in love with?

**TheProdigy: **I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!

_***FlowerGoddess does not believe that.**_

**TheProdigy: **Nobody asked you!

_***TheProdigy pouts in a corner**_

**NotSoSerene: **Baby…

_IAmNotAPumpkin (Thalia Longbottom) has joined the chat._

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **Hey =]

**TheProdigy: **PUMPKIN!

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **MARSHMALLOW!

_***TheProdigy hugs Thalia, whom, contrary to her screen name, IS a pumpkin**_

_***IAmNotAPumpkin is hugged by Fred who is, and always will be, a squishy marshmallow and slaps him upside the head**_

_***TheProdigy is slapped 'Ow! That hurt!'**_

_***IAmNotAPumpkin smirks 'It was supposed to'**_

_***TheProdigy mutters**_

**FlowerGoddess: **I'm not even gonna ask…

**NotSoSerene: **They've been like that since before first year. Nobody knows why they gave each other those nicknames.

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **Not true! I know ;)

**NotSoSerene:** Hardy har har

**TheProdigy: **I know too! :D

_***IAmNotAPumkin coughs 'nobody cares' and coughs again **_

_***TheProdigy glares at Thali**_

_S3xOnL3gs (Louis Weasley) has joined the chat _

**TheProdigy: **...

**NotSoSerene:** …

**FlowerGoddess: **…

**S3x0nL3gs: **It was Thalia's idea! She's sitting next to me right now laughing her arse off

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **It's true :D

_***IAmNotAPumpkin is dying of laughter **_

_**TheProdigy is away**_

**NotSoSerene: **Poor Fred…

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **What's wrong with him?

**FlowerGoddess: **Read up, Thal.

_***IAmNotAPumpkin is reading up**_

**S3x0nL3gs: **I'm a dead man, aren't I?

**NotSoSerene: **Ohhh yeah

_***FlowerGoddess calls planning the funeral **_

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **That….jealous prat! We aren't even _doing_ anything! I came over cuz Bill wanted me to babysit!

**NotSoSerene: **Babysit who?

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **Dom and Louis ^_^

_***NotSoSerene is now a ghost-Cause of death: suffocation due to intense laughter**_

_***FlowerGoddess is in the process of dying from intense laughter**_

_***S3x0nL3gs is sooo not blushing**_

**NotSoSerene: **Aw, wittle Wouis needs a babysittewr!

**S3x0nL3gs: **It's not funny! And I don't!

_**IAmNotAPumpkin is away**_

**S3x0nL3gs: **Thal flooed over to Fred's

**FlowerGoddess: **A galleon says that they're going to snog!

**NotSoSerene: **Two galleons says that Thal's gonna scream her head off at him and then they'll end up snogging for an hour and then Fred'll do something to get her mad again (:

**S3x0nL3gs: **They seem to do that a lot…

**S3x0nL3gs: **I'm not betting anything, cuz you're both gonna win. And, Lily, you shouldn't even be gambling! You haven't even started Hogwarts yet

**FlowerGoddess: **Leave me alone D:

_TheProdigy (Fred Weasley II) has left the chat (Session Time Out)_

**FlowerGoddess: **Nuh! Fred! Ze abyss ate him! DD:

**S3x0nL3gs: **Ze abyss?

**FlowerGoddess: **I needed a cool name for the away thingy. See? It would've been totally stupid if I had said "Nuh! Fred! Ze away thingy ate him! DD:"

**NotSoSerene: **She has a point. From this point on, the 'away thingy' is now dubbed ze 'abyss'!

_***S3x0nL3gs hums an official tune**_

_IAmNotAPumpkin (Thalia Longbottom) has left the chat (Session Time Out)_

**FlowerGoddess: **Yup, they are definitely snogging.

_***NotSoSerene snickers **_

_S3x0nL3gs (Louis Weasley) has left the chat: Mum's home, someone get Thalia to get back here_

**FlowerGoddess: **NOT IT!

**NotSoSerene: **Damn it!

_***NotSoSerene is about to get scarred for life 'you…owe…me…'**_

**NotSoSerene: **HOLY SNITCH!

**FlowerGoddess: **What? What happened?

**NotSoSerene: **I…hate…you…

**FlowerGoddess: **What? What happened? ANSWER ME, WOMAN!

**NotSoSerene: **Fred…Thal…snogging…hands…THE HORROR!

**FlowerGoddess: **I feel so sorry for you. Gotta go! Bye!

_FlowerGoddess (Lily Luna Potter) has left the chat: I DUN WANT TO DIE!_

**NotSoSerene: **THAT BLUDGER!

**NotSoSerene: **Grrrr…

_NotSoSerene (Serenity Parker) has left the chat: I shall be at my house, boiling my eyeballs_

_IAmNotAPumpkin (Thalia Longbottom) has joined the chat_

_TheProdigy (Fred Weasley II) has joined the chat_

**IAmNotAPumpkin:** So…uh…what happened…

**TheProdigy: **It didn't. I get it.

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **Yeah...so…uh…what's…up?

**TheProdigy: **Seriously, Pump? That's the best you can do?

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **Don't call me that!

_***TheProdigy sniggers 'Pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin! Thalia's a pumpkin!'**_

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **Grrr…

**TheProdigy: **I don't find that intimidating at all, love.

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **You are so lucky that Fleur is still here, or else I'd floo over there and kick your arse. Then again, you'd probably enjoy it.

**TheProdigy: **Violent little bugger, aren't you?

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **I AM NOT LITTLE!

**TheProdigy: **You're either little or a pumpkin. You can't have it both ways

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **I don't need this!

_IAmNotAPumpkin (Thalia Longbottom) has left the chat: gonna go hang out with Louis _

**TheProdigy: **Oh, c'mon, Thal! Don't be like that!

_***TheProdigy sighs sadly and leaves**_

_TheProdigy (Fred Weasley II) has left the chat._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please Review. I'm addicted to them. Plus, some of my inspiration comes from them. I say some because most of my inspiration comes from the chat box on the website I gave above :D <strong>

**Those people are crazy (especially Rainbow Dust ;) ) and most, of not all, of this story is based on past conversations. :D**

**So, please please please PLEASE**

**R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<strong>

**!**


	4. Feel the Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or a chatroom. I only own Serenity Parker and Thalia Longbottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for not updating. Hopefully I'll updating faster whenif my mom buys me a laptop for Christmas :/**

* * *

><p><em>S3x0nl3gs (Louis Weasley) has joined the chat.<em>

**S3x0nl3gs: **I just heard something….

**S3x0nl3gs:** and it totally blew my mind… O.o

_S3x0nl3gs(Louis Weasley) has left the chat._

_LivingInTheShadows (Unknown) has joined the chat._

**LivingInTheShadows: **Cryptic, Lou.

**LivingInTheShadows: **Now I regret telling you -.-

_IAmNotAPumpkin (Thalia Longbottom) has joined the chat._

**LivingInTheShadows:** THAL!

**_*LivingInTheShadows glomps Thal_**

**_*IAmNotAPumkin is glomped by a stranger O.o_**

**_*LivingInTheShadows is insulted 'I am your best friend, woman! Merlin!'_**

**IAmNotAPumpkin:**My best friend is Merlin! :O

**LivingInTheShadows: **Smartass…

**LivingInTheShadows: **And I would very much appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone who I am. Or write it in, really.

**LivingInTheShadows: **Aunt 'Mione took my awesome admin powers away L

**IAmNotAPumkin: **Well, wouldn't people know who you are because you're my best friend?

**LivingInTheShadows: **Thal, how many best friends do you have?

**IAmNotAPumkin: **I don't see your point…

**LivingInTheShadows: **There's me…

**LivingInTheShadows:** Louis…

**LivingInTheShadows: **Fred…

**LivingInTheShadows: **Huh, I guess you don't have that many friends :/

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **Gee, thanks. Really feeling the love.

**IAmNotAPumpkin:** And you basically just said who you are. Ya know that, right?

**LivingInTheShadows: **DAMN IT!

**LivingInTheShadows: **TEDDY!

**_LivingInTheShadows is away: Getting Teddy_**

**IAmNotAPumkin:** Thanks, Liv. Cuz I sooooo didn't get that. ^^

_MasterOfDisguise (Teddy Lupin) has joined the chat._

**MasterOfDisguise: **Really? I get called on here so that your identity won't be discovered?

**_*MasterOfDisguise sighs_**

**LivingInTheShadows: **Yeah, yeah. Just clear, would ya?

_Messages cleared by MasterOfDisguise_

**MasterOfDisguise: **BYE!

_MasterOfDisguise (Teddy Lupin) has left the chat._

**LivingInTheShadows: **I miss my awesome powers :'(

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **Awh L

_NotSoSerene (Serenity Parker) has joined the chat._

**LivingInTheShadows: **Uh oh…

**NotSoSerene: **YOU!

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **Uh…

**_*NotSoSerene brutally murders LivingInTheShadows_**

**_*LivingInTheShadows is brutally murdered._**

_LivingInTheShadows (Unknown) has left the chat._

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **Was that really necessary?

**NotSoSerene: **Yes, it was. It had stuff on me!

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **It? That's rude…

**NotSoSerene: **How the hell am I supposed to know what it is?

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **I'll give ya a hint: _it_ is a girl. :)

**NotSoSerene: **YOU KNOW WHO IT IS! :O

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **Uh..no…

**IAmNotAPumpkin: **Oh! Look! My mom's home! Gotta go! Bye!

_IAmNotAPumpkin (Thalia Longbottom) has left the chat._

**NotSoSerene: **Lying prat…

_SiriuslyTheHottestPotter (James S. Potter) has joined the chat._

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **Awkward…

**NotSoSerene: **What's so awkward, Jimmy? ;)

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **That! That's what's awkward! You're all….FLIRTY! You wouldn't stop giggling yesterday when we were talking! And you wouldn't stop staring at me when I was changing for quidditch! I mean, siriusly? What the hell?

**_*NotSoSerene shrugs _**

** SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **GAH! You've been acting like this ever since…ever since…ever since I pissed Lily off!

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **This is just some scheme you guys cooked up!

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **THANK MERLIN!

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **I don't know what I was thinking! Of course you don't really love me! That would just be weird! And it would never in a million years happen!

**NotSoSerene: **Yep. Not in a million years…

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter:** Yeah. So, you wanna play quidditch? I can get Fred and Rox to play. It can be boys vs. girls. :)

**NotSoSerene:** Sorry. I have to babysit Chiron. Why don't you ask Thal?

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter:** Wait…doesn't Chiron _belong_ to Thal?

**NotSoSerene** Yup! That means she's free! Bye!

_NotSoSerene (Serenity Parker) has left the chat._

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter: **If I didn't know any better, then I'd say that she's mad at me…

**SiriuslyTheHottestPotter:** Good thing I know better J

_SiriuslyTheHottestPotter (James S. Potter) has left the chat._

* * *

><p><strong>James is a prat...truly, he is. I wanted LivingInTheShadows to come back and kill him. But, sadly, it was not to be. Would've blown her cover. Can anyone, minus the peopleperson I told, figure out who Liv is? Anyone? Leave your answer in a review :)  
><strong>


End file.
